


Ferret Luck

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Hope Of Love [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animals, Komahinanami Week, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 5: AnimalsKokichi drops his ferret off for the Dream Team to take care of. Nagito's a little more than concerned about how his luck is going to take being around an animal.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hope Of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Ferret Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for KomaHinaNamai Week for hosting this event! Thank you everyone who has been following the series thus far!

Nagito walked over towards the door as someone from the other side was insistently knocking as hard as they could. Chiaki and Hajime had gone out to get something from the grocery store, and Nagito was more than content to stay behind. Now he wondered if that was good luck, as this person seemed to need the help. He swung the door open and was greeted with a silver cage and purple tips peeking out from the edge. “Ouma-kun?” He asked as he stepped to the side. “Chiaki didn’t tell me that you were supposed to be coming over.”

“This was an emergency Komaeda-kun! A huge one!” Kokichi proclaimed as he unsteadily took his shoes off at the genkan and headed towards the coffee table. He set the cage down with more care than Nagito thought him capable of and turned around, putting his hands behind his head. “Can you take care of Slinky for me during the weekend? I promise that I’ll come back and everything! I would’ve left Slinky back at the dorms and give you guys the key, but I thought that’d be a bit more lonely.”

“It’s not like you to be so sincere like this Ouma-kun.” Usually, it was five lies and the truth unless Hajime was around. Kokichi probably figured that Hajime was somewhere around the apartment, and that was why he was honest. There was no point in dodging and lying when the human lie detector was around. “You said it was an emergency. Do I need to-”

“Oh, it’s not thaaaaaat kind of emergency. You don’t have to worry your pretty little head,” Kokichi assured. “I just need someone to take of Slinky for a weekend. That’s all.”

Nagito knew that Gundham and Sonia weren’t around. He also knew that Celeste was off in Europe playing for a massive tournament to keep herself in the academy as the world’s renowned gambler. He didn’t know what kind of stakes she was playing with, but he knew it would be a story that she’d tell when she came back. “Considering you’re not asking Saihara-kun to help you, does the emergency involve him somehow?”

“Wow! You’re like the next big detective! How are you the lucky student?!” Kokichi asked excitedly, leaning forward, much like Chiaki did when she was talking about a new game she was excited about. “Nah, that’s a lie. Komaeda-chan’s luck would just bring the investigation to a standstill.”

“You think so?” Nagito laughed easily, “Then it’s a good thing I’m like this.”

Kokichi hummed but didn’t agree nor disagree. “Slinky’s food is in my dorm. Here’s my key.” he placed it on the table next to Slinky’s cage. “I’ll be back before you know it. I’m going to miss my ferret daughter so much!!! It sucks Saihara-chan won’t let me take her with us! Okay! Goodbye!!!!” Before Nagito could even begin to unravel the lie from the truth, Kokichi bolted out the dorm room.

Nagito stared at the closed door before looking at Slinky. He took care of a dog before, but his bad luck was a swinging pendulum. He knelt close to the cage but didn’t dare try to open it, or to reach in. The ferret was a cute grey tabby color, and she seemed to be excited. She was climbing up and down the stairs of the cage. Then she entered some of her toys that had holes. 

“...I hope Hajime and Chiaki get home soon,” Nagito said after a moment. “I don’t want to affect you too much with my luck. It’ll be bad, and Ouma-kun would cry for real. I don’t think Saihara-kun could handle that. He can barely handle your owner’s fake tears. Though out of all of us, why did he bring you to us?” He curled his finger against his chin thoughtfully before shrugging it off. “Well, let’s get along, Slinky...that’s an adorable name.”

X

When Hajime and Chiaki returned from their trip, they both were surprised to see a cage sitting in the middle of the coffee table. The cage door was swung open, and Nagito was sitting on the couch like they had left him, with a ferret that was happily resting on his head. “Is that Kokichi’s ferret?” Hajime asked, holding most of the bags, making Nagito jump and Slinky immediately running down his head and off the couch, scattering away.

“Ah!” Chiaki quickly closed the door behind her and Hajime just as the ferret tried to escape. Nagito felt his heart stop for a good half of a minute. Bad luck, and good luck. If all they had to worry about was open windows and doors, Nagito could start to think that having the ferret around wouldn’t be a bad idea. She tried to scoop the ferret up after setting her bags down, playing with her as though she was a wet soap bar. Slinky didn’t want to be held; she wanted to play. Chiaki finally relented, and the ferret got onto her shoulder, her nose twitching excitedly. “It is!”

“How fortunate you guys showed up! I was starting to get concerned about what I was going to do.” Nagito grinned, “How was shopping. Here, I’ll take some of the bags, Chiaki.” He bent down to pick up the bags that Chiaki abandoned and carried them to the kitchen.

Hajime followed as Chiaki stayed behind to put the ferret back into the cage. “I’m going to guess that we’re babysitting?” He asked quietly, looking at Nagito with a concerned gaze. “It’s not like you to just accept.”

“Haha, Ouma-kun didn’t allow me to object. We were the only choice. He was mostly asking for Chiaki to take care of Slinky anyway. I think he knows better than to leave anything living in my grasp,” Nagito replied with a serene tone.

Hajime stopped rifling through the bags and gave Nagito a sharper look, “You’re not going to kill the ferret.”

“That would just be one aspect of my luck at play. Slinky could get into an accident. We could lose her in the dorms.” Nagito ticked off, “For whatever reason, Ouma-kun didn’t take those into consideration.”

“Kokichi likes to mess with your luck sometimes. You know that. I don’t think he’d willingly put a creature he calls his “fur-daughter” into someone’s hands if he didn’t think they could take care of them. He wouldn’t have left Slinky alone with you if he thought you were dangerous. Sure your luck has its ups and downs, but you’re with Chiaki and me,” Hajime couldn’t help but point out.

It was true. So far, the only luck that happened was minor at best. Still, Nagito was waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was bound to be something huge just around the corner, something terrible to bring back something fortunate. He rubbed his head tiredly, feeling a small headache come on. Talking to Hajime about his luck sometimes made him doubt himself. “I suppose so…”

Nagito felt arms wrap around his waist, and both of them looked over to see that Chiaki was leaning against his back, her eyes closed. “Did you fall asleep standing again?” Hajime asked, fully prepared to try to carry her. 

“Now, now, let her rest. She did walk with you to the grocery store and back.” Nagito held his hands up, trying to appease the situation. 

“I’m not asleep,” Chiaki spoke, her voice muffled against Nagito’s shirt. She pulled her head away and brought herself closer against him. Nagito could feel how soft and loving her embrace was. It seeped through the fabric and rubbed against his skin. He leaned into her hug without thinking twice. Both of them gave such beautiful, hope-inspiring embraces. It sometimes moved Nagito to tears thinking that he was worthy of such affection. “You have us both, Nagito. Slinky’s in good hands.”

“Besides, we all know I’m the one that’s mostly going to handle her anyway,” Hajime went back to going through the bags and sorting out what needed to go where.

Nagito carefully moved so that he wouldn’t accidentally elbow Chiaki in the face as he followed suit, “Why do you say that?”

“He’s not wrong, though; I’ll forget to feed Slinky. This could be a chance for me to level up on my animal handling skills, but it’s so easy to forget because the enemy could be coming up from behind you at any minute. Besides, horses usually stay where you last leave them until you whistle for them. Maybe we can train Slinky to do the same?” Chiaki mused thoughtfully.

“Jesus Christ, what would Kokichi even  _ do  _ with that kind of power?” Hajime groaned.

“Drive Saihara-kun up the wall.” Nagito and Chiaki said together at the same time. They both exchanged a grin as Hajime bowed his head in defeat. 

“Drive his entire class up the wall if he started to train Slinky to go after anything shiny,” Chiaki concluded. “Now that I think about it…” She reached up and touched her hair. “Oh. He already did.”

“What?” Hajime looked over at her and blinked. Nagito craned his neck to try to see what was up, but Chiaki had herself positioned to where it wasn’t easy to look. “Where’s your hair clip?”

“Slinky probably has it in her cage, I think.” Chiaki sighed as she let her hand down and moved away from Nagito. He was already missing her touch and hug. “I’ll go and see it.” Before either of them could say anything, they both looked at each other.

“Slinky escaped the cage!” Chiaki suddenly cried out from the living room.

“I told you my bad luck would hit.” Nagito grinned with a soft laugh. “Looks like we’re going to be playing a game of hiding and seek. I’m terrible at it.”

“We’re getting that thing a bell collar, and Kokichi can fuck off if he thinks we’re “chaining his daughter up in the basement” or something.” Hajime sighed as he moved away from the counter. “Can you put the rest of the stuff away so I can help Chiaki look for the ferret?”

“Sure. No problem.” Nagito grinned as he watched Hajime go back to the living room. He worked on the groceries for a bit when he felt something land on his shoulder when he bent down at the fridge to put the milk away. He blinked when he saw the ferret’s snout looking at him. “...You and Ouma-kun certainly have weird tastes in friends, Slinky-chan. Hajime! Chiaki! I have Slinky!”

“She’s now your problem!” Hajime called from somewhere in the dorm.

“So much for helping me take care of you.” Nagito sighed as he went to put the ferret back into the cage. He could only hope for a fast and painless weekend. 

  
  



End file.
